ForbatoreStefan&Caroline  You've got the love
by Vampiresaremything
Summary: Caroline and Stefan or Forbatore. It's cute. I love these two together, they're such a nice couple, well, I think so. And I want Damon and Elena together too. YAY!
1. It never ends

Caroline stared blankly down at the dead body, blood streaming out of the two small bite holes; she licked up the blood from around her mouth and slowly stood up. Caroline dug into her coat pocket and pulled out her mobile phone, her hand trembling as she punched in the number, Caroline pressed the phone against her ear and waited.

Caroline sighed in relief as she heard his voice the other end of the line,

"Stefan!" She cried, "I've done something horrible, I screwed up _big_ time. I killed someone, please help me, Stefan." Caroline sobbed, her eyes fixed on the body, the fresh blood still enticing her.

"Caroline, Caroline... calm down, okay? Just take deep breaths, where are you?" Stefan asked worry laced in his voice.

"The back of The Grill… What if someone sees me Stefan? I don't even know what happened, he was just there, having a cigarette and all I could hear was the thumping of his heart, the blood pulsing in his veins. I lost control, I'm so sorry," Caroline whimpered, raking a hand through her honey blonde curls, "Plus, I'm covered in blood. Stefan, what am I going to do?" She asked, looking down at her outfit, she was wearing a plain white vest, a grey wool cardigan over the top, a pair of denim jeans and her small high-heeled boots, each item of clothing was covered in blood.

"… Just wait there Caroline, I'm coming right now…" Stefan told her, calmly, he always knew how to make the worst situations right, he was such a good guy.

"Okay, just hurry, please and if you could bring some spare clothes, it would be greatly appreciated… Thanks Stefan." She muttered and ended the call, staring down at the lifeless body; now all she had to do was wait until the miracle that was Stefan Salvatore came and saved her. He was like her guardian angel, Stefan had helped her throughout her transformation into a vampire and he knew what it was like to be caught in Katherine's web of horror and games.

After ten minutes of waiting, Stefan came rushing around the back of the Grill, clean clothes he had picked up from Caroline's house in hand. Stefan came to a halt, staring at Caroline, who was crouched over the dead body, licking up the remainder of blood that was left on the man's neck. She stopped and looked up at him, an ashamed expression written over her face; Stefan sighed and sympathetically touched her back, smiling down at her.

"It's not that bad, Caroline. I remember when I'd first been turned, I couldn't stop killing, women were throwing themselves at me, believe it or not and Damon was the good one back then." Stefan smirked and slipped his hand into Caroline's and gently pulled her up. Caroline looked down at the clothes in his hand and gestured towards them.

"For me?" She asked. Caroline took them from him as Stefan nodded; she wandered off into an alleyway, after a minute she came back, her blood-stained clothes stuffed inside her handbag. "Thanks Stefan," Caroline muttered a slanted smile on her lips. "What are we going to do about him?" She asked, signalling to the body.

Stefan shrugged, "We'll take him and … Dispose of the body, perhaps in the river."

Caroline nodded, "Okay, so, if we just pick him up and drag him to your car, am I right in guessing you brought the car?" She asked.

He nodded at her and grabbed the shoulders of Caroline's victim, "Get the legs."

Caroline did as he said and they began shuffling back to Stefan's car, trying not to be seen, Caroline snuck a quick peek in the window of The Grill and saw Bonnie, Elena and Jenna inside, chatting happily, laughing and drinking and Damon was sat at the bar, downing drinks by the minute, probably drowning his sorrows, things were quick complicated in his life at the moment, he was in-love with his brother's girl and Katherine was back, she'd coldly told him that she never loved him, it was always Stefan. Caroline could see why, Stefan was mature, confident, sweet and kind, not to mention good-looking. She studied him from a moment and couldn't help but smile, the way he handled things so expertly, Caroline watched as he slung the body into the backseat of his car and brushed off his hands. She nodded at him and got into the passengers seat, Caroline watched as Stefan slipped into the driver's seat and looked over his shoulder, making sure the body was fine. He shoved the key into the ignition and twisted it around, the engine come to life with a soft purr, Stefan pressed down on the gas pedal and the car smoothly lurched forward and they began their journey to the river.


	2. I'm in trouble, I'm addicted to this boy

"Stefan," Caroline muttered, watching his face, smiling as she did, although there was a dead body in the back of the car and the smell of it, to a normal human, would have been revolting, to a vampire, it was quite exciting.

"Yes, Caroline?" He asked, casting a side-ways glance at her face.

"I know it's none of my business, but how're you and Elena? I heard … Things weren't so good lately." She asked quietly, turning side-ways so she was facing him.

"Well, uhm, things are complicated at the moment and Damon sticking his big nose in it doesn't help." Stefan muttered, rolling his eyes.

"You do know Damon likes her, as in, 'like likes' her?" Caroline asked, brushing stray strands of hair from her eyes and bit her lip.

"Yeah, I do. I think she 'like likes' him back too," Stefan shrugged, "Has she said anything to you about it?" He asked, gripping the steering-wheel tighter.

"Not that I'm aware of, I mean … She has said that he's cute, but he's the darker brother so she wasn't so sure about him." Caroline shrugged lightly. "And when we were dragging the body to your car, I looked in the window and saw Elena occasionally stare at Damon, but, if it helps, I'd choose you over Damon." She used her most dazzling smile.

Stefan laughed, slouching back into his seat and looked over at Caroline, she could have sworn she saw some-kind of new emotion in the way he looked at her, but she quickly shrugged it off and stared ahead at the passing scenery outside the window.

"We're nearly there," Stefan informed her, slowing the car down and killed the headlights. He opened his door and stepped out, then went around to Caroline's side and pulled open the door for her, smiling as Caroline stepped out; she looked as beautiful as usual. Stefan closed the door behind her; they both opened the back door and helped each other to haul the body out of the car.

"There it is, the famous Mystical Falls River. Where Elena and her parents had their car accident," Caroline looked over to Stefan as they dragged the body closer and closer to the river. The sound of soothing waves crashing against one another was all that Caroline could hear, Stefan and Caroline both stopped as they came to the bank of the river. She looked up at him and he simply nodded in return, they both began pushing at the body until it slipped down to the mouth of the river and was slowly engulfed by the now violently splashing water. Caroline watched it float off and then sink to the body of the river bank and Stefan turned back to her, wrapped an arm around Caroline's shoulder and escorted her back to his car. Caroline stared up at him, smiling contently, "Thank you for helping me, Stefan." She muttered quietly.

"It's nothing, you're a newborn, hunger and it's natural, believe me. I had Lexi though, she helped me through it. And, just like Lexi, I'll help you through all of this, then you'll get used to use." He softly smiled down at Caroline; Stefan reached down and tucked her fringe behind her ear.

Caroline shuddered under his touch, although that was impossible, she was a vampire and yet, she actually shuddered. "Where are you going now? I mean we just disposed of a dead body, what can you do next?" Caroline giggled.

Stefan rolled his eyes, "I don't know. I guess maybe go to The Grill, what time is it?" He asked.

Caroline glanced down at her watch, "11:30pm. It's kind of late, I guess I'm just going to go home and sleep." She muttered, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"Mhm…Good idea, I'll watch over you while you sleep. Just to make sure you're safe." Stefan murmured, his eyes staring straight ahead, the car only a few footsteps away.

"Oh, okay. But you know you don't have to do that and what about Elena?" Caroline asked quirking an eyebrow at his irregular behaviour.

Looking over her while she slept? Not being with Elena? What was up with him?

"She'll be fine and besides Damon's not far from where she is at all times, he follows her around like a lost puppy." Stefan laughed hoarsely, although it didn't sound very convincing.

Stefan unlocked the car and we both slid inside and set back off for my house and she couldn't help but glance over her shoulder, back to the crashing river's waves, Stefan and Caroline were the only ones who knew there was a dead man, now probably buried deep inside the muddy under banks.

Caroline unlocked her front door and slowly crept inside, using her vampirism to her ability by being as quiet as a mouse, Stefan followed her inside and Caroline closed the door behind him. She checked throughout her house, no sign of her mother, perhaps she was working late at the station, she'd been doing that lately, ever since she'd found out about Caroline being a vampire she was avoiding Caroline although she'd promised not to tell anyone and seemed to be handling it okay. Caroline bounced up her stairs, smiling as she heard Stefan laugh at her enthusiasm. "What?" She asked, cocking her head as they walked into Caroline's bedroom. Caroline flipped the light on and stopped, like an animal caught in the headlights. The female sitting on her bed stared at Stefan and Caroline, a smirk on her lips.

"Well, well, isn't it lovely to see you again, gorgeous… Little… Stefan." She purred softly, she was playing it cool, acting as though she didn't care that they were together in Caroline's bedroom, her chocolate brown eyes blazed as she stared at them intently.

"Katherine," Caroline and Stefan hissed simultaneously.

"Caroline, what a surprise to see you and Stefan together in your bedroom, what were you going to do, just hop into bed together and expect innocent little Elena to never find out? What were you going to say, you both tripped and fell into bed. I mean, Elena is dumb, but probably not dumb enough for that." Katherine threw her head back and laughed.

"It's not like that, we're not sleeping together. I killed someone tonight, by accident and Stefan helped me, now he just wants to watch me sleep, to make sure I'm okay. So stop making up things in your head and get out of my bedroom," Caroline growled softly, small vibrations rushing up and down her chest.

"Oh, boo-hoo, poor little blondie kills someone and heroic Stefan rushes to your rescue. What a saviour, hm?" Katherine smirked and winked at Stefan.

"Get out Katherine." Stefan spat, such anger in his voice it even scared Caroline and by the look on Katherine's face, it definitely surprised her.

"Fine, fine, suit yourself. That just means, the life of the party is leaving." Katherine giggled and threw herself out of an open window. Caroline and Stefan sighed at the sound of Katherine's footsteps getting further away.

"That's how she got in," Caroline furrowed her brow and stomped over to the open window, the curtains flapping about, she closed the window and locked it tightly shut. She turned around, to see Stefan watching her intently, "Stefan. I need to get changed into my pyjamas. If you leave, or at least turn around, that would be great." Caroline smirked, giving him a thumbs-up.

Stefan nodded, "Oh! Right yes, sorry." He quickly muttered and slipped out of the room.

Caroline quickly changed out of her clothes and into her pyjamas.

"Stefan, you can come in now!" Caroline called and sat down at her dresser. She picked up a brush and gently slipped it through her hair; she brushed the curls out of it and was left with her straight honey blonde hair. She quickly wiped off her make-up, turned off her main light and snuggled up into her bed; Stefan sat in the chair, watching her quietly throughout all of this, a small distant smile on his lips.

"You're just going to sit there, all night, in that uncomfortable chair?" Caroline asked quietly, she felt as though she could slip into unconsciousness at any minute, she sighed as Stefan nodded, silently.

Caroline watched his face in the dim light of her bedside table lamp, which was the only source of light in her bedroom. "It would be more comfortable here, next to me." She flashed a friendly smile at him, she meant no more than a friendly gesture and he _would_ be more comfortable there. It wasn't like she wanted to be close to him… Was it? Caroline watched as Stefan shrugged, stood up and slowly walked over to her bed. He pushed off his heavy black boots and slipped into the empty side of Caroline's bed, although he kept some distant. Stefan leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, whilst stroking her silky hair. "Goodnight, Caroline Forbes." Stefan muttered, as Caroline's eyelids fluttered closed and darkness washed through her and dragged her into sleep.


	3. Everything I touch, turns to stone

Caroline slept peacefully that night and dreamt throughout her sleep about Stefan Salvatore. The muscled, kind and sweet vampire, _her _vampire…. Had she just thought about him as _her_ vampire? He wasn't _hers. _He couldn't be, Stefan had Elena and Caroline had Matt… Oh, gosh, Matt, she'd never even spared a second with Stefan to think about Matt. What a bad girlfriend she was, falling in love with her best friend's boyfriend and emotionally cheating on her boyfriend.

Hold it. She hadn't just said _**love**_, had she? God… That's absurd, she _couldn't _love Stefan and she _didn't _love Stefan, it wasn't possible.

Energy so warm and loving enveloped her and brought her from her abyss of thoughts and dreams, to the real world, where things were hard and complicated. Like the fact that Elena's amazing boyfriend was everything Caroline could ever want and right now, he was all she desired. Caroline's eyelids flickered open and Stefan's face loomed over her, she let out a small scream and burst into a hysterical fit of laughter. "Thanks for scaring me out of my wits." Caroline gently hit him on the shoulder and stretched outwards, the sensational feeling of the morning rushing through her, "good morning, Stefan. It's lovely to see you, not bothering to keep any distance at all," Caroline muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Morning, Caroline. Sorry, I was just… Waiting until you woke up, want some breakfast?" Stefan asked. Caroline knew breakfast translated to 'hunting' in vampire language.

"Mhm, yes, I would love to, I just need to get changed." Caroline whispered and rubbed her eyes, still half-asleep. Stefan nodded and hastily exited her room, Caroline quickly jumped up out of bed and threw on some clean clothes, hoping this time they wouldn't get covered in blood like last night and pulled on some high-heeled shoes. Caroline walked over to her windows, the curtains were drawn and she pulled them back, revealing the bright new morning, the large sun was peeking over a hill, its rays of sunlight beaming down on the world below. She sighed contently and opened a window, Caroline breathed in deeply, the smell of spring-time filling her nostrils. After a moment of bathing in the glow of the sunlight and the soft breeze, Caroline turned and left her bedroom. Stefan was waiting patiently outside, leaned against a wall, one leg up and his foot rested against the wall too, Caroline smirked observing him, his gorgeous chestnut brown hair was ruffled, small strands of his hair hanging down in front of his eyes. Stefan lifted his head and smiled at her, his heart-warming, sexy, half smile, so friendly and so seductive it made Caroline lose her breath for a minute.

"Are you checking me out?" Stefan asked, crossing his arms over his muscled chest.

Caroline shook her head and placed her hands on her hips, "please, like I'd check you out." She lied smoothly, though Stefan was still staring at her with that same 'I know you are, don't deny it' expression.

"Are we going to go then?" Caroline asked quickly, eager to get off of the subject of 'checking Stefan out.'

Stefan nodded and they both sprang down the stairs and out the door, using their vampire speed to get to the centre of the woods quicker. Caroline stopped and crouched down, a predator laying in wait for her prey. Her fangs sliced through her gums, the veins under her eyes bulged and she bared her fangs. Caroline watched as a large deer nibbled at a small plant, a small growl rumbled in her chest and the deer looked up, suddenly alarmed. Caroline's eyes flickered over to Stefan as he watched her intently, Caroline jumped, closing the distance between her and the deer. She forced it to the ground and gripped onto it tightly, so it had no chance of getting up, Caroline threw her head down and her fangs pierced the deer's skin on its neck, blood began welling up where the two fangs holes were. Caroline eagerly licked up the sweet crimson blood, the taste and texture of it soothing her thirst. Caroline moaned, finishing every drop of blood left in the deer's body, although some of the blood had made a small puddle. She glanced up at Stefan, through her lashes and saw he was watching her with a great deal of fascination, she rose from her crouching position and her eyebrows knitted together. "What?" Caroline asked, cocking her head slightly, she watched as he shrugged, silently and that made her smile. "You're beautiful, even when you're mouth is covered with blood." Stefan chuckled, grazing his foot lightly against the freshly cut grass, the colour of it now red, from the small pool of blood that had leaked from the deer. Caroline blushed slightly underneath the mask of blood that she wore; she licked off the blood moustache above her top lip and smiled at him, wiping the rest of the blood from her cheek on the back of her jacket. "Stefan…" Caroline whispered, barely audible, "You really shouldn't say things like that," She sighed, hiding her face from him with a curtain of honey blonde hair. Stefan nodded the disappointment clear in his eyes. Caroline took a step towards Stefan, their bodies inches away from each other, she heard Stefan's breathing hitch and she couldn't help but smile, she was being _seductive!_ Caroline raised a hand and pressed it against his chest and then she stood on her tip-toes. Her lips pressed lightly against Stefan's and instantly she felt a response from him, Caroline's hands slipped further down until she reached the hem of his shirt, she bunched his shirt up in her fist and her other hand slipped underneath, the feel of his gorgeous body made her tingle with pleasure. Caroline felt arms snake around her waist and crush her closer to Stefan's body, the heat of it radiating against Caroline's body, their embrace made Caroline's knees go weak. Caroline pulled away slightly, her chest heaving with excitement, she pulled away from his embrace and squeezed her eyes shut, "Elena…" The name send unbelievable shivers down her spine, what would she tell Elena? She'd just kiss Stefan, _her _boyfriend and yet…Stefan kissed her back. Caroline's eyes fluttered open and Stefan was staring at her, hair slightly messed up, she shook her head and instantly he knew that Caroline felt guilty. "I…Just leave me alone for a while," Caroline told him, averting her eyes from meeting his and then she sped off with her vampire-speed.


	4. The desire devours them whole

Caroline felt numb and strangely, she liked it. She liked not being able to feel anything other than the emptiness inside of her. It filled her whole body, from the dark hollow abyss of her mind to the tips of her toes. A faint ache burnt in her ribcage and then Caroline realized it was her heart, the human emotions inside of her scratched at the surface, begging her to show some sort of compassion. Then they took completely control of her body and convulsive shakes began to shoot along her spine. Elena… that was the only thought that echoed around her mind. Elena's name matched the pulsing of Caroline's veins perfectly – guilt and anxiety tainted her conscious, and the feeling had quickened dramatically and it now hammered against her ribcage.

"Caroline," as soon as her name left his lips, Caroline's head whipped up to stare at him. It was Stefan.

"Don't… Stay away." She hissed and a light growl reverberated in her back of her throat and the veins under her eyes bulged.

Stefan's eyes grew wide and instantly he was wary. "Caroline… I'm here to apologize…" He explained and took a few slow steps toward her. Instantly she buried her head into her knees and let out a few muffled sobs.

He held her while she sobbed and hit his chest, his face expressionless. "I'm such a bad person!" Caroline exclaimed, although the volume of her voice was quietened by the fabric of Stefan's clothing of which her mouth was pressed against.

The space around her hugged her like a protective cushion, until she realized it was Stefan's arms that had snaked around her frail, vulnerable body. Caroline thought about fighting him off for a moment but the comfort of his body was too precious to deny, Stefan drew her body closer to his. Underneath his clothing, Caroline could feel his muscles tense at the tight embrace that they were in. Her head tipped up slightly to stare at Stefan but as she lifted her head, her lips trailed against the surface of his cheek. Desire clouded Stefan's mind and clouded his eyes. He dipped his head, his heart slamming wildly against his ribcage in anticipation and then their lips met in a light, chaste caress. Deepening the kiss, Caroline's arms snaked around his neck, desperately pulling his body as close as it could get, until there was absolutely no space left between them. She yearned for more of him, to drink and devour him until he was empty. Passion flowed freely in their kiss, their lips parting slightly. His tongue blindly reached out, waiting until she followed his lead. She caught on quickly and her tongue found his in the heat of the moment, their tongues twisted together, almost as if they were dancing to a rhythm that only they could hear. The rest of the world had melted away and it was just them. Their eyelids fluttered open, their gaze resting on each other's faces. There was no sign of regret in their eyes, just a deep lust.

Stefan's hands grappled underneath her knees and immediately Caroline wrapped her legs around his large waist, clutching onto him as their kiss broke for a moment; he carried her over to the bed with ease and gently laid her down. Caroline's large eyes peered up at him, she looked so fragile – like a young doe and it didn't help that Stefan towered over her, but he liked the feeling of being in control. Caroline sat up and her hands gripped the hem of Stefan's t-shirt and balled the material up in her fist, she hitched his shirt up slightly – enough to reveal his body in all its former glory. The very sight of it took her breath away, leaving her astounded and also slightly winded. Caroline pressed her lips to Stefan's abdomen and let the full, soft flesh of her lips lightly trail over his bare skin; she could feel his abdominal muscles tense under the gentle caress of her lips and a look of victory spread across her face. As soon as her lips touched his skin, Stefan chewed on his bottom lip and hooked his forefinger under her chin. He tipped her head up and her eyes locked with his.

"Do you really want this?" He asked in a gentle whisper.

Half of her screamed yes, and the other no. "I don't want to betray Elena," Caroline told him, earnestly. "And you don't either."

Stefan nodded, it was true. Elena meant everything to him, but the spark just wasn't there between them, but with the beautiful blonde, it was definitely was.

"I'm sorry," Caroline murmured, sweeping her bangs from her eyes to stare up at him.

"No, no… It's my fault." He replied as he shook his head at her apology.

"I enjoyed it though." She told him as she leaned up and placed a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips. Stefan's hands were on her sides immediately, his grip as strong as steel. His fingers slid underneath the fabric of her shirt to caress the bare skin. Slowly, they travelled upwards until they came across the hook of her bra. A smirk played on his lips as he undid the hook and the strapless bra fell limply around her chest.

"I think I love you…" Caroline whispered, her lips brushing against his earlobe.

"Let me show you that I love you too," he murmured as he used one hand to slip the strapless bra out from underneath her shirt and the other hand slipped around and cupped her breasts. He could see her partly-hardened nipples against the skimpy fabric of her clothing and hungrily, he licked his lips. His fingers caressed her breasts and his thumbs brushed along her nipples. Pleasure washed over her in a euphoric wave and a low moan escaped her open lips. He placed her back down on the bed and the rest of the night was a satisfying night filled with sexual bliss.


End file.
